


Redefining Crazy

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you know something, and then you have to relearn it 'cause there are <em>better</em> definitions-- It's all kinds of crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> First-ever Glamfic, written approximately October 2010, and a little isshy on account of that. Beta-read by [Minxie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie), who is also responsible for me being in the fandom in the first place. :)

There was crazy--

And Tommy thought he knew crazy. Crazy was a gig that paid a little bit better than okay. Crazy was a party with lots of beer and lots of people he didn't know, and getting smashed anyway. Crazy was a girl who flirted hard and fucked hard and expected nothing at the end of the night.

And then there was _crazy_ :

 _Crazy_ was auditioning for a gig and a year later it wasn't a fucking gig, it was his _life_. _Crazy_ was a party with lots of beer and lots of people he knew, smashed but laughing like a fucking loon because Adam was more smashed and he was a fucking _riot_ when he was drunk. _Crazy_ was the way Adam flirted and kissed and pushed and even if there wasn't any sex, Adam expected everything.

 _Crazy_ was the way Tommy gave it.


End file.
